


Days and Moons

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kingsglavie-verse, No Kingsglaive Spoilers, lunyx, save the Oracle save the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you can break my soul,<br/>take my life away,<br/>beat me,<br/>hurt me,<br/>kill me.<br/>but for the love of God, don’t touch her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days and Moons

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this free write comes from the song “Days and Moons” by Elsa Kopf. Struck me as a LuNyx song, the world of FFXV with early daybreak and extended nights, Luna’s duty as the Oracle, and Nyx’s role in protecting her, I think. It was fate that led them to each other and ultimately changed the course of their lives forever. Nyx has the closest ties to the Kingsglaive and I can see Luna having a great impact on him, opening his eyes to the truth veiled by conflict and deceit.
> 
> I recommend listening to the song while you read this.
> 
> To be honest, I shipped Cor/Luna (Coruna) because of a fanfic I wrote a year ago and Cor was her protector, everything I wanted in a defender and then Nyx was introduced, embodying everything I saw in Cor’s role in my fic and so Nyx/Luna stands in the clear, my fantasy of the bodyguard and princess relationship is realized. Cor needs more love, though. Poor man has not been making enough appearances and seems to be replaced by Weskham. I will write more of Cor but I also need to see more of him, if you know what I mean. Too many headcanons on him that I have thought of, his life, relationships to his friends including the Queen of Lucis…
> 
> No Kingsglaive spoilers, I promise. If I have to explain the premise of this one-shot beyond what you could infer from this, then I will so long as the story is clear, explanations would be extra. Reblogged to @incandescent-liberator and upload to Ao3. I have more LuNyx drabbles, but the smut comes in time for the wedding *not-so-subtle wink* But I’m still doing and taking requests now, decided on writing for XV more after the game is out, too.

A shadowy figure, sheltered and concealed by the dark, let out a deranged war cry as it lunged out at him. Its arm soared, delivering a right hook to his face. 

He caught its wrist before it touched his throat; the figure resisted, insisting on driving the clenched fist still, but could not break out of his impressive grip. Whoever attempted to strike him was armed.   
A fragmented shard of a mirror was seized in the fist so tightly that it sliced flesh and crimson blood flowed freely from the hand and down his wrist. The determination drive the weapon into him was so great that the pain had not registered to the figure. 

Stunned, he drew his attention to the figure, the dim lights settled on their form. The sight gave the man pause rather than to retaliate as the reaction was ingrained instinctually in him.   
The frenzied fire in her amethyst orbs softened the moment they laid on him.

“Nyx…” The woman’s voice rose barely above a whisper as though it was trodden on glass, shattered and melodious. 

The fire within her was extinguished by the welling of tears and a visceral helplessness.

Nyx said nothing and enveloped the woman in his embrace, cupping the nape of her neck and securing his arm around her slender waist. The woman — the former Tenebraen Princess and the Oracle of Eos — trembled against him, her stifled wails reverberated in his ear as she clawed desperately to him, sobbing into his shoulder. 

The glaive squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing the raw emotion that swelled in his throat. Nothing would he love more than to kiss her, love her, assure her that everything would be all right, all those sentiments he forced himself to reserve for when they were out of this place. Running his hand over the cascade of golden tresses, he sought to soothe and quell her despair. “Sorry I was late, but I’m here now, Luna.”

The shard, relinquished by her feeble grasp, shattered into crystals on the floor. 

When they broke off the embrace, Nyx saw what Lunafreya was possibly running through her mind if expressions were any indicators, they were reflections of each other. They shared similar afflictions: split lips, bruises, lacerations, dark crescents showcasing their fair share of sleep deprivation, clothing tattered and blood splattered — it was like looking through a mirror. 

The days of peace few and transient luxuries, gone too soon and equally thrown in a world devastated by ruin and chaos. Their appearances and demeanor reflected off of that. He knew that he looked worse than she did standing before her, but she was worth the Hell. 

They were two halves to a whole despite their statuses in society: he, a lowly Kingsglaive member indebted to the throne and she, a celestial authority bound to ubiquitous deities.  
He had been charged with the Oracle’s protection, an assignment initially before he committed himself fully to her, and it disgraced him when she was captured by the Niflheim Empire. When the order issued to recover her was withdrawn, he disobeyed high command. 

Intending to rescue his Princess Oracle despite the opposition on it, Nyx found true camaraderie in Libertus and Crowe, exemplars of the Kingsglaive unlike him, yet unwilling to let their comrade go off alone. Risking being expelled from the elite unit, they left with Nyx at dusk to find Luna. The hero would sneak abroad the warship undetected until he gave the signal. Then the two glaives would cause a distraction so Nyx could escape with Luna and rendezvous with them afterwards. 

Radiance was all but gone from her visage. Though disturbed from her endeavor, the spark of defiance and gumption resided within Luna. Her usual glossy pinned up hair hung limp and tangled around her shoulders as though it was assaulted continuously, plastered with sweat and debris. An aura of dust motes and the engulfment of darkness surrounded her due to the harsh lighting. 

There are dark places in the world where few tread. Fueled by war and death, it corrupted those who walk on its surface, drowned them, and twisted them to the core. This familiar darkness was not hers to wander in. She did not belong in his darkness. 

But it was her war, just as it was his. It was never their choice in how it started.

However, they could decide how the war ends. 

The Oracle held her bleeding hand close to her, blood dripped from her digits. The glaive gently took her wrist. A jagged gash lined the palm of her hand and it was safe to assume it came from her improvised weapon. Her pallid complexion informed him that the pain had registered to her. She did not flinch nor whimpered at his touch. He came prepared and took out a first-aid kit from his pouch.   
He anticipated finding her locked in a cell somewhere, but it surprised him to find that she had escaped and was prepared to resist her captors. My lady’s a badass, he thought, as he took her bandaged hand and pressed his lips to her bare knuckles. 

Glancing down, Nyx saw that Luna was missing her shoe. She stood awkwardly, one foot bare and the other strapped in a high heel. 

He began unbuttoning the brass buttons of his uniform jacket and took out the matching footwear from it. It was all that remained of her when she had been abducted and he had kept it, knowing there would be a moment that he would be the one to return it to her. 

Her gaze fell from his face to the single pump in his hands and the Oracle allowed the moisture to stream down her cheeks uninterrupted. 

Nyx took a knee. He stiffened his jaw so he would not alarm Luna, but the tears stung at his eyes all the same.

Her foot was swollen red, blistered, and nicked during her duration as the Empire’s most valuable prisoner. It would be presumed that they would treat their prisoners better, but her poor and frail state only displayed the extent of the realm’s hospitality. He also tended to her foot before securely strapping the high heel.

Nyx had survived free falling from skyscrapers, dealt with more blows to the head than humanely possible, stormed through the flames without a second thought, broken bones sustained and mended without letting himself time to rest. All he could think about was her. Nothing that he endured compared to the trauma she had encountered.

The glaive’s spirit refused to allow him to give up, no matter what threats he faced or the wreckage left behind in the wake of danger. 

Once a wolf tracked a scent, nothing could deter the canine from finding it. This wolf had been chasing shadows cast by the moon’s brilliance, where the light dared not touch. He ventured the darkest and deprived places of the world, committed a great number of acts, became a feral beast, to find his moon. 

Now that he found her…

Nyx claimed Luna’s uninjured hand. The warmth of her immediately brought him comfort. “Let’s go home.”

“Go home where?” She asked, breaking out of the trance as she shook her head. “Tenebrae, Lucis… They’re no longer safe. Nowhere is.”

“Then let’s go wherever it is and make that our home.” It did not matter where they go, he had no plan beyond rescuing her and the destination would reveal itself. They were two individuals without a place to no longer call home, but Nyx had no reason to feel homesick. At her side, she was his home. “Libertus and Crowe came all this way to see you. Can’t keep them waiting forever.”

The Oracle remained motionless, staring forlornly at their joined hands. 

“What’s wrong? Can you walk?”

“No, it’s just… I’ve never expected that the three of you would come for me.” Luna’s cracked lips curled upward in a wistful smile. “Never had I heard so much conviction in your words. We don’t even know what the future intends for us…” A flushed color rose to her cheeks as she shifted uncomfortably to one foot to another. “But I believe in you.”

Her body language betrayed her words, not about her faith in him and her chances of being rescued, those were true but how she spoke about the future tore him up inside. Sentiment unspoken but understood, they were at odds about what would come next. He wanted to run away and she… 

She wanted to fulfill her purpose.

“You can barely stand on that foot.” Cursing himself mentally for not assessing her injury more effectively, Nyx kneeled before Luna again, his back facing her. “Hop on, I’ll carry you.”  
“That’s not necessary. I won’t drag you down with a sprain.”

“It’ll be faster if I carried you. Things are gonna get real ugly, real fast.” He looked at her over his shoulder. “I can’t promise anything, but I give you my word that I’m not letting anything hurt you again.” So long as I draw breath.

“You must worry about yourself as well. You’re concerned about protecting me that…” She shook her head vigorously that her earrings jingled as to dismiss finishing that thought. “You’re injured yourself.” She ended her discourse promptly with another thought, almost tenaciously. 

Nyx waved his hands hung at his lower back impatiently. Let me be the judge of that, he wanted to argue, I can keep going. He permitted his hands to do the talking because like her, he was stubborn, too. 

Luna’s chest touched his back as she slid her arms past his collarbone and because of her wound, hooked her wrist with her good hand. She pecked his cheek and when he glimpsed back, she breathily replied, “For luck.”

Nyx took her thighs in his hands and rose to his feet slowly, adjusting her weight against his fatigued and battered body. But at that moment, ironically, he felt like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. He didn’t need luck, but he would be lying if he didn’t relish a small token of his lady’s affection. “Hang on tight.”

He vowed to take her far away from this place.


End file.
